Estrellas
by Myo-Myu
Summary: A mitad de la 3era guerra mundial, ella vio su ciudad en caos, vio su bandera caer al suelo bañado de sangre y perdio mas de lo que esperaba... ella solo queria convertirse en una estrella /Venezuela/ Advertencia: muerte, algunas groserias.


**Este es mi primer fanfic *brinca de un lado al otro* Un agradecimiento especial a Aussy-chan por inspirarme y motivarme a publicar mi Fic (sino lo más probable es que se quedara en mis documentos)**

**Espero que no me asesinen!**

**Advertencia: WW3 (ficción y dosis de suposiciones... ¬_¬ diría que de no muy lejano futuro), muerte de personaje, groserías por parte de Vene-chan**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, Latin Hetalia tampoco me pertenece...**

**

* * *

**

Estrellas

Abrí los ojos, solo pude ver oscuridad a mi alrededor. El frio invernal, un frio no natural de mi tierra llenaba mis pulmones y congelaba mis lágrimas. Sonidos estridentes, gritos y olor a podredumbre se habían convertido en algo casi natural. Mis manos temblaron suavemente mientras recorrían mi rasgado y sucio uniforme verde oliva y mis labios se despegaron algunos centímetros sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

…_Soy un país, una representación __de mi territorio y mi gente…_

Extendí mi mano y tantee en la oscuridad, hasta que mi mano se topo con un trozo de tela, el cual jale hacia mí y lo coloque en mis hombros, su dulce y cálido tacto me recordó épocas mejores. Luche por pararme del sitio en donde me escondía, mi cuerpo dio una sacudida y diversos dolores me asaltaron, tambalee entre varios escombros de lo que había sido un pequeño comercio, mientras luchaba contra mi cabello negro que caía sobre mi cara evitando que viera por donde caminaba

…_Venezuela, ese era mi nombre, el cual amaba y odiaba…_

Me abrigue con la tela, envolviendo mi cuello y parte de mis brazos en ella, empuje la destrozada puerta del local, esta cedió y cayó al piso. Solo pude observar con ojos anegados de lágrimas el destruido paisaje de mi capital, todo se había convertido en un infierno en el que vagaban y lloraban almas perdidas. Camine despacio hacia el exterior, observando cómo las calles de la ciudad se habían convertido en un cementerio, aun con rastros de pólvora y trozos de metal fundido… la gran guerra, no una guerra de potencias como la WW1 o a WW2, sino la verdadera guerra mundial se había desatado en el mundo, arrastrando todo a su paso como si se tratara de una gran inundación.

-Coño… ¿Por qué casi no recuerdo nada del comienzo de esta guerra? ¿Por qué solo existen fragmentos en mi memoria?-murmure para mí misma, el dolor no me dejaba pensar.

"_Solo recuerdo una reunión de carácter de urgencia convocada por la ONU ocasionada por los desastres climáticos y la escasez de recursos… EEUU estaba proponiendo sus estupidez, Colombia tomando su acostumbrada taza de café, España hablando de tomates, yo presumiendo que ganaría el miss universo ese año… luego… una discusión entre varias naciones, un golpe, un disparo… gritos… una nación inocente que cae abatida… guerra… las grandes potencias chocan entre sí, son invadidos países pequeños para arrebatarle sus recursos… armas nucleares, químicas, biológicas… un invierno sin fin… _"

Me tape los oídos, podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de mi gente, los cuales clamaban justicia sobre sus cuerpos inertes. Comencé a correr como escapando de esos gemidos de muerte, de esos recuerdos… solo me detuve cuando sentí que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones y mis heridas se abrían debido al esfuerzo. Algo rodo espaldas abajo, note el trozo de telas que descendía de mis hombros y caía al piso sin ruido.

-Mi bandera… -dije con lágrimas en los ojos al observar mi pabellón tricolor desgastado y cubierto de polvo y sangre.

"_Mi dulce tricolor… ¿te has vuelto gris como mi vida? ¿Has perdido tus colores, como yo la razón de mi existencia? Amarillo que significabas riquezas y el sol, hoy no brillas a causa del invierno provocado por el egoísmo… azul que simbolizaste el mar y el cielo, que en varias ocasiones vi juntarse en mis tierras, las estrellas se han apagado y el mar Caribe se ha secado ¿o tal vez congelado? Y tu rojo, sangre de héroes que te convertiste en sangre de inocentes, hoy tu conformas no solo mi bandera sino la de todos los países, ya que no solo bañas mi territorio, sino que bañas la tierra y sus confines… ¿es que acaso no sufrí bastante para ver a mi bandera perder su belleza? "_

Extrañaba el sol, el mar Caribe en todo su esplendor, la belleza de mis costas y el encanto de mis selvas, la amabilidad de mi gente y la sonrisa de mis niños, extrañaba mis estrellas, no ocho en mi bandera, sino cientos en el cielo que me arropaba noche tras noche.

-Glo… gloria… gloria al… al bravo pueblo… -mi garganta estaba seca, mis manos temblaban en el intento de tomar mi bandera, mi voz fuerte y decidida se había convertido en un murmullo de tristeza.

Me sentí débil e inútil, la chica fuerte, astuta, vanidosa, fiestera, alegre y caprichosa se había trasformado en una criatura indefensa, un ser errante que ansiaba la felicidad. Me sentí sola, desesperada por no saber nada de sus hermanos que podían estar en plena lucha, o podrían ser prisioneros, estar desaparecidos o incluso muertos … Mi población había sido diezmada, mis monumentos destruidos, mi fauna muerta, mis bosques quemados y mi vida se apagaba lentamente.

Caí de rodillas, sobre mi bandera mientras una lluvia suave comenzaba a caer desde el cielo, sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban con cada minuto que pasaba…

_Deseo ver de nuevo el mar Caribe, el salto __Ángel, el pico Bolívar los medanos de coro, los llanos, el rio Orinoco…_

_Deseo sentir de nuevo la arena entre mis dedos, el frio en mis mejillas y el olor a selva en mi nariz…_

_Deseo oír una vez más el cantar del turpial y ver al araguaney florecer…_

_Deseo volver a ver a mi gente, a mis calles, a mis ciudades…_

_Deseo escuchar__ de nuevo el alma llanera y bailar un joropo_

_Deseo reunirme en familia, con mis hermanos latinoamericanos…_

Un sonido amortiguado vino de unos metros de donde estaba, esperanzada me arrastre hacía donde provenía aquel ruido, solo para encontrarme a una imagen devastadora.

-Maldita sea, Bolivia ¿Por qué viniste de tan lejos?-me arrodille al lado del chico de cabello negro, estaba pálido… note como en el suelo había un pozo de sangre que brotaba de una herida en el estomago del chico.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, creía que te había pasado algo malo -murmuro de dificultosamente el chico.

-¿y Perú? ¿Chile? ¿Paraguay? ¿Colombia…? -pregunte desesperada, mientras intentaba parar el flujo de sangre.

-No… no he sabido nada de ellos… -dijo el chico desviando la mirada…

-Bolivia, si algo le paso alguno… dímelo ahora, coño… -mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…

-Perú está herido… Chile y Paraguay desaparecidos… -dijo Bolivia, su voz se quebró- Colombia... lo siento Vene… vine a buscarte cuando me entere que un estabas con Coco cuando la atacaron…

Devastada, esa era la palabra que describía mi estado… no tenia ánimos, ahora si no tenía razón para vivir… Colombia, mi Colombia, con la cual conversaba, jugaba, molestaba y peleaba estaba muerta…

"… _tantos conflictos, tantas reconciliaciones… y ahora mi hermana está muerta y ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella"_

-Vene… no me siento muy bien… -interrumpió Bolivia mis pensamientos, su cara parecía demacrada- no siento las piernas…

-Maldita sea… ¡Bolivia aguanta! -Salí del trance al ver la cara del chico, lo tome como pude y lo cargue en mi espalda.

Camine varios metros con el chico a cuestas, pero al final caí con él entre los cadáveres de mi gente, oí claramente toser a Bolivia con mucha dificultad, sabiendo que si no recibía atención, perdería a otro hermano. Tome mi bandera y lo arrope con ella.

-Bolivia… Bolivia… ¿me escuchas? -grite con todas mis fuerzas zarandeándolo, el chico cabeceo.

-Vene… es tarde, déjame aquí -dijo Bolivia con un dejo de resignación.

-Deja tus vainas, Bolivia -mi desesperación era cada vez más grande.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta tu bandera… sobre todo sus estrellas -murmuro él, su voz era melancolía- Tal vez cuando muera me convierta en una estrella…

-¡No vas a morir! No te dejare, coño… eres mi hermano… -mis lagrimas eran gruesas y mojaban toda la bandera que estaba ejerciendo de manta.

-Gracias, Vene… Venezuela… -volvió a murmurar Bolivia, sus ojos se iban cerrando- Te... Te….-sus ojos se cerraron definitivamente antes de completar la frase

-¿Bolivia? ¿Bolivia? -pregunte, más sabia que él ya no me contestaría.

Me acosté sobre mi bandera, sobre su cuerpo que yacía inmóvil, como si estuviera durmiendo…

"_La tierra a perdido una de sus joyas y el firmamento había ganado estrellas, países y humanos por igual ahora pertenecen a la inmensidad azul"_

Lo gris dio paso a lo negro, el día a la noche, observe el firmamento, deseando acompañar a mis hermanos junto a las estrellas, ya que en esta tierra era un cuerpo sin alma.

* * *

**Fue algo difícil de escribir a causa de los exámenes, a pesar que tenia días con la idea en mi cabeza. Después de una clase de historia me puse a pensar sobre el tema, pero gracias a un sueño fue que le di forma al fanfic!**

**Quise escribir sobre ella por dos razones...**

**1) Es mi país! Me gusta escribir sobre él (ella)**

**2) He visto pocos fanfics de Venezuela, quise unirme a otros autores (como Aussy) que escriben sobre ella**

**Lo sé, Vene esta como extraña (un poco menos orgullosa, menos alegre, más triste) pero es que la situé en un contexto de desolación y muerte.**

**Para los que no sepan:**

***Bandera de Venezuela: compuesta por 3 franjas iguales: Amarillo (El sol y las riquezas de mi tierra), Azul (El cielo y el mar Caribe) y rojo (La sangre derramada por los héroes) y las 8 estrellas (las ochos provincias de Venezuela)**

***Lo que intentaba cantar Vene es el himno "Gloria al Bravo pueblo"**

***El Turpial y el araguaney son símbolos naturales del país, como el joropo y el alma llanera son símbolos culturales**

_*****_**El salto Ángel, el pico Bolívar, los medanos de coro, los llanos y el rio Orinoco son bellezas naturales e iconos del país **


End file.
